rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Eth3792/Gold Ledger and Notes - v7.3
Introduction Coming into the , I have 1,419 and roughly 75,000. My plan is to go for the Bugatti Chiron Sport through its special event, as well as the Ferrari F50, the Koenigsegg One:1, and possibly the 2019 Audi TT RS Coupé, the Lamborghini Huracán Performante and/or the Mazda Furai. To create your own gold ledger, see the Gold Tracker Template by Amrosa and QuickNick. Gold Ledger Ledger |Gold=1419}} Summary I end the with 1560 , a net profit of 141 for the month. Over the course of the update, I acquired: * Bugatti Chiron Sport from its Special Event * Ferrari F50 from its LTS I also started the One On 1 flashback before updating. I did not acquire the Lamborghini Huracan Performante; despite upgrading the car, I never got past 40% in the LTS. Notes * May 6: Not one but two new tracks, two Bugatti Chirons, the first Special Event in months, two legendary Flashbacks, and an exclusive series for the Honda NSX-R? This is about the most excited I've ever been for an update :-) * May 6: Speedrush TV Challenge - Season 4, stage 1: Bugatti. Easy enough with 0000000, just a practice lap, a Hunter, and then lapping the Silvia in a 3.1-lap race. * May 7: Speedrush TV Challenge - Season 4, stage 2: New York. Things are picking up, as the first Head To Head is very hard unless you pass them in the hairpin at the start. The Autocross is fairly easy once you find the braking points. The Cup is more difficult again, requiring pitting the opponent at the first chance you get, and the final Speed Snap requires getting a good run and staying tight to the inside. * May 8: Speedrush TV Challenge - Season 4, stage 3: Berlin. First you have one lap to do what amounts to "get overtaken and win", while the second event is a spread-out Elimination where the goal is literally "don't get overtaken and win". Then you have 1.3 laps to overtake an opponent, tricky but not impossible with 0 upgrades. The last event is by far the most difficult yet: starting 20th, you must hit 162 mph 3 times, be overtaken 3 times, and win, all within 3 laps. The first two aren't that difficult; it's getting to the lead and then staying there that took me an hour to figure out. The leaders have aggressiveness turned up to 11, I've never seen bots constantly slamming me and shoving their way past whenever I brake 2m too early... * May 9: Speedrush TV Challenge - Season 4, stage 4: CoTA. First event is 2 lap Cup, win + fastest lap; actually quite difficult to lose as long as you win the race. Next is a Time Trial at National under 1:08, a bit tricky to stay on track but my practice in WTTT has paid off once again. Then it's an Endurance where the only goal is to hit an average speed of 185 kph at the line; took me four laps but I was very close on laps 2 and 3. Finally, a Speed Record at Grand Prix without going off-track; you have to brake too late at the end of the 1 km straight, but fortunately sliding to a halt works very well. Took me a few tries to get it right but great feeling when I made it! * May 10: Speedrush TV Challenge - Season 4, stage 5: Melbourne. Now we get to the really challenging stuff. First is a Hunter but you must win with 280 m or more, physically impossible on initial attempt but easy after retrying. Then comes a 2-lap, 8-car race where you must win by 255 m; spent over an hour on this perfecting a method of reaching the leader at the end of lap 1, finally accidentally wrecking him on the frontstretch which made for an easy 300 m win. Third is a Hunter, Speed Record, and Head to Head all rolled into one, with the added constraint of not taking damage; took me a while to figure out how to carefully wreck the opponent after the chicane, and a while longer to take the next turn well enough to hit top speed right at the braking zone. Finally, it's the 2-lap, 8-car race again, but this time with 3 laps and a goal of 200 m, which only took three attempts (getting to the leader is still hard!). * May 11: Speedrush TV Challenge - Season 4, stage 6: Le Mans. Finally had to upgrade for the second event, an Autocross with no off-track with a fixed goal of 31.923. I got as low as 32.014 before the upgrade, but immediately hit 31.842 with +1 Drivetrain. The other hold-up is the last event, a Speed Snap also with no off-track, but it has to be finished in under 19 seconds. Took me several tries, but still only spent a few minutes on it thanks to that upgrade! * May 13: Speedrush TV Challenge - Season 4, stage 7: Le Mans. Well... suffice it to say that it did not go as planned. Despite upgrading to 1111323 over the course of 47 hours, I could not for the life of me do 7.1 perfectly. There were so many things that had to be done just right, and while I would sometimes get all but one, not once could I quite get to Santos before time ran out. I was much improved though, getting up to 2nd several times just before the event ended. I ended up skipping those three events with 1 minute left and just doing the last one. Since I'd sunk 215 gold into the car, I'm fairly happy I spent just 250 (300 - 50 reward) to straight-up buy the Chiron Sport. Category:Blog posts